Like We're Dying
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: Sakura has a secret and it's been figured out, now back as the spy of Akatsuki, can she still follow her heart and be with both of her families or will she be torn between the two?
1. Chapter 1

I wandered to myself how I got into this, being carried on a clay bird, an Akatsuki cloak folded and wrapped around my waist the person next to me putting pressure on my waist looking at me worriedly. He was Deidara of Akatsuki, my secret lover, my body guard. Recently, I, Haruno Sakura, was attacked by Konoha Anbu Black OPS for trechery. The blond man I loved so dearly saved my life before I was killed and he was rushing us back to Ame before I died.

"I'm so sorry...I failed." I chocked out and he shushed me, rain began to fall and I knew we made it. I sensed Konan and Pein as we landed on the roof of the tallest building where Deidara lifted me up and passed me to someone else. Most likely to Pein.

"What hapened?!" I heard Pein snap rushing me into the infirmary where Konan got my shirt off to see the wound pulling the shuriken still logded in grabbing a towel and firmly pressed it to my waist now.

"Get me the fucking stitches!" She shouted at the two bickering males pushing chakra into the wound to stop some of the bleeing. Deidara rushed to the end of the room and soon brought the supplies back to her. In and out of consciousness they did the procedre until eventuall...my world went black. The last thing I heard was Deidara screaming my name. The world around me was black and silent with an eerie danger that warned me that I needed to wake up. Running in the direction behind me the faces of all my friends in Konoha flew past me and I ran into the light. My eyes opened to reveal that I was in Deidara's room now, he was laid next to me his arm gently drapped over my stomach his nose buried in the side of my hair. Pushing him onto his back I slowly sat up wincing as pain shot through my waist up my side, climbing out of bed I walked to the bathroom and turned the light on. I looked like fucking shit! My hair was a mess and smudged with mud and blood, my face was pale and my eyes bruised from lack of sleep and nutrition, and then my clothes were all raggety from battle. Sighing I turned the shower on making sure the water wasn't too hot or too cold before stripping down and climbed in standing under the water letting it hit my face, my eyes closed. The hurt expressions on all of my friends faces still haunted my memories, but...Naruto's was the worst. Not only was it of hurt, but of betrayal and anger, and I still remembered his words.

_'How could you Sakura! I never thought you to be Sasuke...No...YOU'RE WORST THAN SASUKE AND I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! BELIEVE IT!'_ He had yelled, it took me by surprise and that was how Kakashi managed to lodge the shuriken into my side. Deidara rescued me soon after. Jumping in surprise I felt Deidara's arms wrap around me resting his chin on my shoulder kissing my cheek every so often.

"Are you alright un?" He asked the mouths of his hands licking my stomach.

"His words hurt so much Deidara-Kun...He was my best friend." I cried, he shushed me rocking us side to side. His fingers did circles on the bottom of my stomach the mouths on his hand planting odd kisses as well.

"I know, but there is nothing we can do about it Sakura. You're sent there as a spy for us when you were 7. No one knew what you really were when your foster parents adopted you from Iwa, they had no clue you were planted there. But I remember, very well do I remember when you were dropped off at the orphanage by Zetsu. At that time neither was I a member until you were 12. But I remembered that I wanted, no knew I had to be your friend for many reasons. In the end our friendship became genuine and when you were adopted by that family in Konoha, I vowed to find you and get you back. I love you Sakura, truly I do un." Deidara whispered turning me in his arms smiling down at me. I remember Deidara as my child hood friend for a short 6 months before I was adopted, we were very close for kids who barely knew one another. Even after I was adopted the two of us found a way to stay in contact from him sending clay bird carriers to me, and when I found out he was a part of Akatsuki was when not only did I send messages to keep in touch, but I also sent messages with information.

For two and half years I had wandered why he never sent me anything and the day that bird carrier came with his apology note along with an order from Pein, I knew then everything was starting. It was the morning of when Naruto returned and my predictions were correct that was when it truly began, with Gaara being kidnapped. I remember when we entered the cave and I came face to face with my favorite artist, my best friend and my lover; but it killed me to kill Sasori, the one who never gave up on me and trained me when no one knew it. He was the one who killed my biological parents when I was 2, it never bothered me that he had killed them and I had followed him all the way to Ame where I learned I had an emmense amount of chakra and could conceal it quite well.

"Deidara, you promise to never leave me right?" I asked looking up to him he sighed disappoinntingly.

"You know that answer Sakura, how many times do we have to go through this?!" He asked resting his forehead upon mine. Wrapping my arms around his waist I tilted my head up and softly kissed his lips; Deidara gripped my cheeks gently but firm, deepening the kiss and manuvered me until my back was pressed up against the wall my arms slowly slid up his chest and linked around his neck. We pulled apart when we heard the dull sound of the door being banged.

"Come on two mother fuckers we have a god damn meeting!" We both heard Hidan yell before walking away the both of us rolling our eyes before washing each others hair and having a bit of fun washing each other. In the end because my clothes were ruined I ended up barrowing a pair of Deidara's training clothes which consisted of black cottom pants and an overgrown black tee-shirt. Deidara however wore his gray shirt with a v-neck with had fishnet stitched in to cover the skin under the v, along with black cotton capris and his black sandals. I found my own akatsuki cloak hung in the closet next to his and slipped it on as did he. The boths of us walked to the meeting room (which may I add was in the living room where there was at lest 3 to 5 couches in ther... I think) entering hand in hand.

"Hey look who decides to finally join the world of the living!"Kisame joked coming over and lifted me into a giant bear hug my feet dangling from the ground. He was my overgrown teddy bear with gills and blue skin. The hug only lasted a few seconds when Pein finally came in, Konan wasn't with him which meant we had someone to replace Tobi since we all knew that idiot was incapable of being an Akatsuki.

"Welcome back Sakura, everyone was worried when they found out you were serverly injured." He said taking a seat on an arm chair, I smiled before running over to a couch near the back window and sat in between Deidara and Hidan, my two favorite Akatsuki's. Deidara because he was my lover and body guard; Hidan, well that was because he was just Hidan, loud obnoxious and fun to chill with.

"Okay down to business, we've got two new members one of them being a part of us once. But that was thanks to Sakura with finding me the scroll which consisted of the justu on how to successfully revive someone back to life, without the justu doer dying. The other well, it took Itachi a while to convince him without being killed." Pein explained with a devilish smirk playing across his face, Konan came in soon after, my mouth hung open in shock and I knew everyone else was as well. There stood right in front of us was Sasori with a real body might I add, but he still looked 15 and one of my other so called friends from Konoha. The one who left us those years ago...Uchiha Sasuke.

"YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Hidan and I both yelled standing up each pointing at one of them. Hidan pointed at Sasori while I pointed at Sasuke.

"Sakura?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Sasuke snapped glarring at me.

"I should be asking you that asshole!" I snapped back, I could see Sasori glarring at us both, but Pein looked utterly amused.

"Oh no I'm asking you Ms. Hokage's Pet!" He growled and I smirked.

"Look who's the naive one now! I've been working for Akatsuki since I was 2 years old when they took me in. But I'm not getting into detail." I smiled dangerously like Sai always did, Deidara held on to my wrist firmly probably to keep me from attacking if Sasuke were to piss me off. Which was working might I add.

"So you're not Naruto's friend the one he trusted with his life, you didn't betray him?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes, I was suddenly gone Sasuke went through 2 walls landing in the dojo skidding to a stop one hand resting on the floor sword already weilded. I appeared 10 feet away from him trembling in anger.

"You know NOTHING about me!" I hissed clenching my fists before slamming one of them into the ground. Sasuke jumped into the air and brought his sword over his head as he descended upon me swinging it downward. I jumped out of the way as the sword cut into the ground, his Sharingans bore into me glarring evilly.

"You would seriously sell Naruto out after everything he has done for you?!" Sasuke shouted walking towards me and I snapped running towards him fist engulfed in chakra. Sasuke put his sword away and activated Chidori running at me as well. Before our attacks hit Pein appeared grabbing each of our wrists our attacks fading away.

"I will not have ANYONE in this organization killing one another! Is this clear?!" Pein hissed dangerously clenching our wrists tightly.

"Whatever." Sasuke hissed and yanked his wrist away. I clenched mine tighter and gritted my teeth snarling at the Uchiha.

"ARE WE CLEAR SAKURA?!" Pein yelled his eyes narrowing.

"...Crystal." I sighed letting the chakra dissipate before my wrist was released. Sasori, Deidara and Itachi ran over to us. Itachi walked Sasuke off to keep him away from me, Sasori backhanded me with a pissed off look. I just stood there looking at my feet. I knew just because I wasn't of blood to him, I was still like his daughter and knew better.

"I'm sorry Sasori-Tou-San." I muttered keeping my head downcast. I had done alot of disappointing things in the past couple days. Right now though I felt that I disappointed him the most. My eyes widened when he pulled me into a warm embrace.

"Sasuke is a fucking idiot, his words are just out to piss you off." He said his hand stroking down my pink locks.

"But he's right. I did betray Naruto, my best friend, and I'm selling him out! A best friend wouldn't do that, but I have to if I want to stay loyal to my family, but I still wish to stay loyal to my friends. Not just here but in Konoha to." I whispered resting my forehead on his shoulder, Sasori pulled me to arms length holding my shoulders.

"Sakura no one is expecting everything out of you. All of us just want you to be happy, follow your heart and be yourself." He told me with a smile on his face. I smiled back.

"I am following my heart, my heart belongs with my family." I said, he shook his head and I knew I wasn't understandind something. Deidara looked as confused as I did and the two of us shrugged. Sasori ruffled my hair before kissing my forehead and walked off, Deidara stood next to me and Hidan came over and stood in front of us.

"So are you two as fucking confused as I am?" He asked pointing to behind him. Deidara shrugged and I looked to behind Hidan to see Pein starring at us. He smiled to me before walking off and I was now even more confused.

"I guess we as in all of us are following our hearts. None of us were ever really accepted in society and Pein was kind enough to accept us all when no one else did. I know there are going to be days when I wish I could be back in Konoha, but...This organization, no...this family is all I ever knew and I love them all and I am trully happy where I am. I would not wish to be anywhere else." I explained starring at the spot where Pein once stood, I felt Deidara and Hidan starring so when I turned my head I saw that they were. My two boys looked so proud and I wandered why. It was like I said some sort of epiphany everyone was waiting for me to realize.

"That's what makes you, you my Sakura un." Deidara smiled wrapping his arms around me, I looked up at him and smiled back, he leaned his head down and I met him half way our lips connecting for a few seconds before parting.

"A world without you Deidara is a life not worth fighting for. I am dead without you." I said, Hidan began making crying noises.

"Oh hush Hidan I'd be dead if you weren't in the world as well Hidan, you're like my big brother!" I said rolling my eyes at him. Hidan and Deidara began laughing and I soon joined in hugging my stomach cause it began to hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since I've begun living in Amegakure now, and Pein has tortured me by making my partner Uchiha Sasuke. And from Sasuke's reaction he to wasn't too thrilled either since he's been trying to convince Pein to reconsider his decision for a week now. I lay here in Deidara and my room starring at the ceiling hearing Sasuke and Pein arguing out in the hallway. My blond lover was in the shower getting ready ready for his and Sasori's mission to the Mist Village to rescue Tobi from the prisons....again. Rolling over onto my side I starred out the window seeing that today was actually sunny out, it made me smile. Pein was probably getting a kick out of Sasuke's torment. Yea, I complained for about a day and then just gave up, I knew once our leaders' mind was made up nothing was going to change it, especially not an Uchiha runt! Sitting up and swinging my legs over the side of the bed I stood and snuck into the bathroom hearing Deidara singing in the shower. His voice was angelic, and I knew the song quite well he sang it for me before. Silently stripping down I slipped into the shower and wrapped my arms around his waist kissing his back as he kept singing. Turning in my arms he lifted my chin up with a soapy hand and kissed me. My hands reached up and tangled into his hair feeling the shampoo. I broke apart with a giggle.

"You've got soap in your hear!" I joked twirling a few strands with my fingers.

"Well I was washing it until you snuck up on me un." He joked back leaning his head back and washing the suds out as I poured some shampoo into my hand then began to lather my hair up. I was humming as I did smiling in content when Deidara used the washcloth to wash my back adding massaging rubs as he did. It took him a while to get my back washed especially when I walked the two steps to the shower head and leaned my head back to wash the soap out of my hair. I gasped when his hands rested on my shoulders and began making there way down the front of my chest. His head tilted down and left kisses on my shoulder and neck. His hands cupped both my breasts and the mouths on them sucked and nipped at them. My fingers tangled into his hair to keep my balance when his left hand moved down to in between my legs one of his fingers entering me the tongue of his hand licking my clit. I sucked in a quick breath and almost moaned but he brought his mouth to my lips and silenced me, my arms wrapped around his shoulders. We both jumped and felt our hearts skip a beat when there was loud bang on the bathroom door.

"Deidara hurry the fuck up already!" We heard Sasori laugh and the two of us began laughing and said alright.

"YOU BETTER NOT GET HER PREGNANT!" We heard Pein and Sasori both yell and we cracked up again finishing with washing one another before getting out of the shower. Deidara swiped me out from under my feet wrapping a towel around me and threw me playfully onto the bed pouncing onto me. As he attacked me with tickles we never noticed someone had come in until there was a flash of light. Looking over we saw Hidan and Kisame standing there with a camera.

"God damn it! You guys suck....THE GAME!" I screamed, all three boys flicking me off. Hidan and Kisame both walked out shutting the door behind them

"You suck un!" Deidara whined changing into his normal ninja attire. I sat there wrapped in the towel my knees drawn up my arms lazily wrapped around them.

"I know I do but I'm what 2 years late of making you all loose!" I laughed, Deidara crawled across the bed planting a kiss on my lips.

"I've got to go now, but...when I get back you and I are going to take a week vacation to the Hot Spring Village. Just the two of us un." He said pushing his fingers into my hair kissing me again before leaving the room twirling his cloak onto him and walked down the hallway. I smiled and ran to the closet quickly changing seeing a wrapped box on my dresser and my eyes went wide. Grabbing it I ran out of the room and flew down the halls not caring that i was only were my black boxer shorts and black sports bra. I laughed to myself when I ran pass Sasuke and caused him to spit his coffee out into Itachi's face. I ran out of the building seeing that Sasori and Deidara weren't that far off.

"DEIDARA!!!" I yelled, they both turned around and I swear their eyes bugged out.

"SAKURE GET YOUR ASS BACK INSIDE AND GET SOME CLOTHES ON UN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Deidara yelled grabbing my shoulders.

"I almost forgot to give this to you...Happy Birthday Deidara." I breathed out, I was out of breath holding the box. He took the small thing from my hand and opened it. I had bought him a gold heart locket and put a picture of the two of us together on one side and kept the other side blank. He smiled warmly and hugged me.

"The otherside is for when we have kids." I whispered.

"Thank you Sakura, so very much." He whispered back then kissed the side of my head. An Akatsuki cloak was suddenly wrapped around my shoulders and I turned to see Hidan there with an annoyed look. I smiled before running off back inside waving bye to my now 3 boys.

(Deidara's POV)

Sakura had no shame, but then again she was a carefree girl who never let anything get her down; so once I actually thought about it her running out to us in only her underwear wasn't really shocking. I was though grateful that Hidan had came out and put his cloak on her. Watching her disappear into the base again I turned to Sasori and nodded to him the both of us making our journey through the woods to Mist. We were about a days' away and I couldn't wait to get there.

"So how is like...you know...to die un?" I asked linking my hands to behind my back looking ahead of me.

"Not fun, hell isn't a place to live in. I fear for Sakura, her being with us..." He began.

"Gets her a one way ticket to hell...I know un. I don't want it for her either, but....I can't break her heart un." I finished for him dropping my hands to my side looking to my feet.

"I know Deidara and I'm glad you won't...She loves you very much." He said and I felt him looking at me. I smiled sadly before looking up at the sun filled sky.

"She's wise yet naive at the same time, she knows where exactly she belongs and will protect everyone in it. Her and Sasuke might not realize it but, they'd both protect each other...now that they're part of one family." I explained my left hand tracing the heart locket.

"You're serious about this...you forgot to say your un." Sasori chuckled before jumping to the trees and I followed jumping past a black cat who just sat on the branch starring at us. That was a bad omen, especially since there are no cats in this region. We didn't reach our destination until late in the night, earlier than I had expected. Sasori and I had snuck into the prison stealthily running through the halls until we came across Tobi chained to a wall looking to be quite beaten but was full awake.

"Sem...pai?....Sasori...san?" He breathed out, I shushed him and told him everything was going to be alright as I stuck some clay into the chains and exploded them off. Tobi landed on the ground face first with a thud. Sasori helped him to a stand, when we made our first step we heard a sickening crack come from Tobi's ankle and then he screamed out in pain. Hoisting Tobi onto his back the three of us took a run for it into the halls as anbu's and other Shinobi ran after us. I came to a split decision yanking the necklace off placing it into Sasori's hand.

"Tell her I'll be back for her and to stay safe!" I ordered skidding to a stop and faced my openents jamming my hands into my pouches hearing Tobi and Sasori yell for me.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU MORONS!" I yelled sending two centipedes out towards the Mist Ninja.

"KATSU!" I yelled and they exploded engaging into a one on one fight with an anbu I saw Sasori run off in the corner of my eye. As I suspect I didn't last very long on my own against 10 anbu's, they surrounded me their swords wielded. The one up front unmasked themself. It was Hatake Kakashi.

"Seems like you Akatsuki's aren't as smart as they say." He said they all unmasked themselves, even the Kyuubi Container was there and I snarled. I'm going to have to apologize to Sakura later. I growled as Naruto knelt in front of me.

"What does she see in you people dattebayo?" He asked his eyes narrowed at me with anger. They were firey red as the whiskers on his cheeks deepened in color, he was beginning to loose control again.

"We're the only family she's ever known...until she met all of you. For 11 years I was her only best friend until she had you Naruto. For the past week the hurt she feels for what she has to do to you kills her every second, so don't think for a second she is worst than Sasuke, since the runt Uchiha willing came to Akatsuki joining side by side with his brother un. Sakura holds you in high regard and I doubt she'd ever be able to hurt you let alone kill you un." I chocked out blood seeping out of the sides of my mouth.

"Where is she?!" He hissed pressing a kunai roughly against my neck.

"Back at the Akatsuki Headquarters being watched over by everyone like a hawk. She is more than a medic to us...She is Princess of Akatsuki while Pein is God and Konan his Angel. You mess with Sakura then you mess with us. Same goes for the rest of our dysfunctional family." I hissed in pain pressing my hand against a bleeding wound on my waist.

"Has she ever spoke of me?" He asked a bit more calmer.

"No..." I answered first and saw his face begin to contort in anger. "...But she cries for you in her sleep every night." I finished and he froze dropping the kunai. The whole room fell silent and knew that everyone from Konoha there were calculating my words.

"Lock him up, we'll draw Sakura out with him." Kakashi ordered and I was dragged away into a cell being locked in. I laid in a corner starring up at the full moon through my barred windows a lone tear falling from my eyes. Kakashi was right I would draw Sakura out, but the scary part was I knew it was going to happen...and soon.

(Sakura's POV)

I stood outside of the village gates along with the rest of Akatsuki bouncing up and down awaiting for their arrival. I had gotten Deidara another birthday present and couldn't wait to give it to him. Sasuke who stood next to me planted his hand onto the top of my head keeping me from bouncing. Rolling my eyes I pushed his hand away and kept doing it, thus creating a never ending process. I stopped and squealed with happiness when I saw sillohetes coming towards us; no one stopped me when I ran out. Freezing in the spot I became very confused when I saw just Tobi and Sasori, I ignored Sasori's apologetic look as he walked past me, Tobi on the other hand paused in front of me looking down to his feet.

"Tobi doesn't know how to say this Sakura-San...but Deidara-Sempai might have been killed by the Konoha Shinobi who disguised themselves as Mist Anbu. He asked us to give this to you and to wait for him. But when Sasori-San and I reached the exit of the village, we sensed his chakra no more. Tobi is very sorry again Sakura-San." Tobi bowed after placing something into my hand closing my fingers around it then solemnly walked off. I shakily opened my hand chocked back a sob seeing the gold heart locket I had given him. Dropping the necklace from my hand my fringers dug into my hair and I clenched my teeth together tears spilling over my eye lids. Sobs and screams of agony tore through my throat and I fell to my knees rain falling around us again. Someone ran over to me and wrapped their arms around me rocking me side to side.

"It's okay Saku-Chan, everything is alright. We'll get through this." Hidan whispered into my ear, I sensed everyone but Sasuke walk off. Eventually Hidan left me there ordering Sasuke to watch over me since he was my partner. Sasuke never said anything as he walked forward and stood directly behind me, my eyes became emotionless starring at the muddy heart locket. I picked it up and latched it around my neck standing to my feet.

"Your conclusion?" Sasuke asked his eyes boring into my back.

"Deidara...is not...dead!" I said through clenched teeth my fists clenching tightly together glarring into the forest.

"Mine to, your orders?" He asked joinging my side.

"We go and get him, and this time...No one will live!" I snarled out and jumped into the trees, Sasuke followed right behind me the both of us racing towards the Mist Village expecting the ambush that would be waiting for us there. Neither of us bothered to answer Peins telepathic call to us, he was just going to tell us to come back and forget about it. For the past week Sasuke and I both have been itching for a fight; so if Deidara is truly dead, then I shall cut all bonds and destroy Konoha myself! We landed on a tree branch standing next to each other.

"Will Pein send anyone?" Sasuke asked crouching down onto his knees smirking evilly.

"Most likely...but, then again...Pein knows by the time he gets here...Akatsuki's Princess of Jugdment would already set jugdment onto the evil ones." I teased smirking myself watching the mist shinobi guards tightening up their numbers on patrol for when we enter. Jumping down to the ground the both of us knew it was no use trying to sneak in, because...Naruto, Kakashsi, Jiraiya and Hokage Tsunadae all stood there at the entrance of the gates; Deidara laid on his face in the mud tied up and most likely unconscious. My lips twitched into a snarl and Sasuke kept his hand firmly wrapped around my arm.

"So you actually came and you brought Sasuke as well." Tsunadae said crossing her arms studying me carefully.

"Why wouldn't I be with her? We're partners of course." Sasuke teased his Sharingan eyes teasing them all.

"Oh cut the wise cracks Uchiha!" Jiraiya barked out.

"It's not too late to change your minds you two. The both of you can both come back to Konoha and no punishment will be inflicted but you have to surrender right here right now, this is your only chance Sakura...Sasuske." Kakashi said trying to be fatherly to us both.

"Surrender?" I asked clenching my fists.

"I am soooo tired of surrendering into being the goody good girl all the FUCKING time! Day in...and Day out I try to please those who never gave a shit! Akatsuki have been raising me behind closed doors since I was 2. My real parents were Rogue Shinobi of Konoha escaped to where the Akatsuki's resided. Soon they betrayed Akatsuki and fled to a small remote uncharted village called Kuran. They lived there raising me for two years selling out leads about everyone includidng Akatsuki. The night before my second year of birth Akasuna no Sasori entered our remote village home and killed my parents. Having no care that they were gone I followed him therefore starting my role as a spy and most precious to them all." I explained starring at them all hardly.

"So you rather fight us the family whom showed you kindness and love then betray the family you were adopted into and raised you into ninja ways and deceit?!" Naruto hissed.

"No, neither if there can be. When they took me in it wasn't until I was 7 until they had truly decided to use me as a spy. Before then they were all too scared even to consider putting me into harms way and send me to an Academy. There is so little that you know Naruto and maybe one day you shall know, but...As long as we're facing each other as enemies then we can not talk." I answered him truthfully.

"Now we have conditions...Hand over Deidara and there will be no fight or..." Sasuke began to say starring at each an everyone of them. "...Or we'll tak him by force." He finished.

"Then force it shall be!" Tsunadae answered and she ran towards us. Her and Naruto attacked me while Sasuke met Jiraiya and Kakashi head on.

'I will NOT loose you Deidara!' I thought feeling a burning desire in my chest constrict and it is then that my bloodline jutsu even secret to Konoha awakened, I felt entirely wicked!

* * *

WOOT! End of chapter 1 hoped you guys enjoyed the cliffy.


	3. Chapter 3

LOL hey after forever of not updating I am actually going to try and update this fanfic even if it becomes a half ass attempt to update and get it going again. I know I have ideas for it somewhere in the back of my brain...LOL! Well here it goes, lets see if the pinkette and the emo bastard uchiha can save our loveable adorable hot ass blonde artist! I'm actually a SasoDei fan but I have other favorite pairings to.

* * *

I dodged Naruto easily and connected fist on fist with Tsunadae the two of us knocking each other backwards; she went straight into the Village gate wall and I crashed into the trees Naruto attacking head on. I jumped out of the way his Rasengan connecting with the earth under me the shockwave pushing me back out into the battle field. Kakashi had used Chidori on Sasuke sending him back towards me, the two of us colliding with one another.

"So much for trying to gain the upper hand!" Sasuke growled helping me back up to my feet, Tsunadae and Naruto had regrouped with Kakashi and Jiraiya. I saw Deidara shift in his spot his head turned to the side and we locked eyes. They roughed up him pretty badly clenching my fists I stepped forward letting chakra flow down to my fists Naruto met me half way.

"So it's down to this...no negotiations?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Oh we'll negotiate, your life for his...that's Tsunadae's decision. What'll it be Sakura?" He asked me keeping his voice to a whisper.

"You know I can't do that Naruto." I answered him looking down to the ground, I knew I couldn't make Deidara watch them kill me. I also knew I wouldn't be able to fight Naruto. Naruto was my best friend and I could never hurt him.

"So what he said was true huh? You could never hurt me." Naruto scoffed and I looked up at him, he had a serious face but his eyes were playful and teasing. I was left in confusion.

"Naruto I... ?" I began but he held his hand up to stop me.

"Fight with me...just the two of us against one another in a mock battle." He whispered a bit more quietly then motioned for Sasuke to come over with his head.

"Why are you helping?" I asked once Sasuke reached us, Naruto graced us with a smirk.

"I'm not, I'm repaying a debt. Deidara told the truth so he has done nothing wrong, and you two are my best friends and I will one day drag you two back home...believe it. Now Sasuke as Sakura and I fight you pretend to go down permanently near Deidara." He explained the two of us nodded and jumped away right as he let Kyuubi's chakra leak out. Once we landed we dashed towards him all three of us colliding in battle and like Naruto promised he used Rasengan on Sasuke and sent the Uchiha back towards Deidara, I noticed that he landed not far from my blond. Tsunadae, Jiraiya and Kakashi jumped in to aid Naruto, as I suspected of course.

"You think you can defeat all of us Sakura?! Don't be stupid!" Jiraiya shouted at me grabbing my ankle and threw me to the ground after Kakashi's Chidori connected with my waist. I pushed myself to my hands and knees seeing blood dripping from my injured waist. Standing to my feet a whirlwind of green chakra slowly began to spiral around me and the wound slowly closed up. I had only witnessed this once in my lifetime when Sasori fought my real parents, but never was it as big as mine, I held my hand up watching the green chakra deepen in color.

"Sakura un?" I heard Deidara say, I didn't turn to them I kept my eyes on my three targets. Tsunadae forced Naruto to flee which he did and I smirked.

"How can I be the stupid one...when you three have never known my true abilities!" I shouted and brought my fist down into the ground the green chakra that had surrouned me propelled itself into the ground. For a while everything was silent until the ground under us slowly began to glow a vibrant green, Deidara had flown himself and Sasuke up into the air the ground beneath me, my old sensei's and the Mist village broke apart rapidly destroying everything for miles. Before Tsunadae could get up and attack me head on I propelled myself into the air and caught Sasuke's outstretched hand being pulled onto the bird.

"SAKURA!" I heard Tsunadae scream after us as we flew off into the distance. I only starred behind us in sadness wandering if there would ever be a day that I could go back. Back there I had decided not to bring out my Kekkei Genkei I was not ready to use it yet. I ignored her calls and concentrated on the scenery in front of us as it quickly changed into the city buildings of Amegakure. My smile lit up when Pein and the others came into view standing a top of the tallest building...Akatsuki Headquarters.

"Welcome home Dei." I whispered to Deidara latching his heart locket back to around his neck before wrapping my arms around his neck from behind and resting my chin onto his shoulder. I was just happy to have my blond back to where he was safe. We landed on the roof all three of us jumping off Deidara's clay creation before it was poofing back to palm size. Tobi ran out and tackled my blond wailing about how worried he was about his Sempai. Sasuke rejoined with his brother, Itachi looking over him finding the injury given to him by Kakashi's Chidori. I sighed and walked over to Pein letting my head hang low.

"I apologize if I had stepped out of line." I said to him waiting for the lecture from hell that I knew was sure to come. I had left without consulting his orders first. I had left knowing that I was walking Sasuke and I into a trap.

"Actually, I'm proud of you. Even though you knew you'd go up against someone you cared for in Konoha, you still went out and risked yourself for us." Pein said ruffling my hair and I smiled.

"Thanks Pein, I'm going to go to me and Deidara's room." I announced and headed down the stairs hugging my arms around myself. I reached Deidara's room not long after and went straight into the restroom locking the door behind me. Pulling my hands out in front of me I saw that they were slightly burnt. Turning the faucet on I ran them under cold water and just stood there ignoring the tears as they slipped through, slowly falling to my knees I heard a poof noise behind me somebody turning the water off.

"Sakura?" Hidan asked rubbing my back. I knew someone would come soon. Hidan was the older brother I always wished I had. I knew he only came instead of Deidara was because my blond was probably being bombarded by Tobi a t the moment.

"It scared me Hidan...I had almost lost him!" I cried clenching the sides of the sink hearing it crack. He pried my hands off and pulled me away from the sink before I could bust the thing, sitting me in his lap and rocked me side to side. Hidan never said anything just let me calm down knowing that my sanity was reaching its peak.

"You know no one would ever think less of you if you cried in front of us again. It shows you're human like the rest of us. When you broke at the entrance gates, Sasori was so devastated that it shocked us. He felt as if he failed you in someway. Then the second he found out you left to go after and rescue Deidara, he had the most proudest look upon his face. Pein has decided on something and is going to announce it at dinner tonight." He explained brushing his fingers through my tangled pink locks. I snuggled my face into his chest silent tears falling down my dirt covered cheeks.

"Sakura...?" He asked, I felt his chin rest on the top of my head.

"Hm?" I answerd trying to slow my breathing.

"Please whatever happens...don't..._Don't_ loose your sanity. It would destroy us all. Especially Sasori and Deidara, it would destroy them the most. Everyone cares for you honey and we don't want to you like you were when you first came to us. Even though I wasn't here to witness it myself, I've heard enough horror stories to know that I never want to." He told me lifting his head back up. I raised my head and looked at him tears still spilling down my cheeks. Hidan smiled a sad smile at me and kissed my forehead.

"But...my sanity is weakening. I can't take this much longer!" I cried burrying my face into his chest again trying in some strange hope to regain some sort of composure. Even if it's a mask it would be better than looking weak in front of my dysfunctional family.

"You have us to come to Sakura. All of us are always here for you." Hidan reasoned with me somehow knowing exactly what was running through my head. Him and Deidara had a talent for knowing what I was thinking and knowing exactly what to say to make it sort of better.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM ANYMORE HIDAN!" I screamed at him, more tears spilling over hugging myself. I didn't like anyone knowing what went through my head, I was happy how it was before, but even then and even now I want help, I need help...before this dark insanity completly consumes me.

"You are the lone princess in place full of criminals and freaks. You are our sanity and if you loose yours nothing will be right here for a while." He said before helping me stand up. I gave him a smile of my own before hugging him.

"Arigatou...Hidan-Niisan." I whispered, we chatted about nothing in particular a little bit longer before he left me so I could shower and get dressed for dinner. I stood in the shower looking up at the showerhead blankly. I remembered the night Sasori had killed my parents, but...I didn't remember anything else and thats where I loose my sanity. Knowing...that I had no past nor a history of that matter. Akatsuki was my past, Akatsuki was my history and I let it fill me to the core once again. The brick wall that I had built up before to hide my emotions was once again in place. Exiting the bathroom with the towel wrapped around my body I paused in the middle of the room starring at the hard wood floor my hand pressed to my forehead as it began cracking once more already. Things were so messed up now, even if I still had a chance to go back to Konoha I knew it would never be the same. No one would trust me and most likely I would be stripped of my Kunoichi Status and have chakra seals placed upon me forcing me to be a civilian. I could never become that.

"Sakura...un?" I looked up to see Deidara standing there finishing with shutting the door behind him. He starred at me in worry rushing over to me in an instant. I was only able to look up at him and into his blue eyes before my brick wall crumbled once more and I broke into hysterics. I felt arms around me holding me up as my knees had given out.

"When Hidan stopped me to tell me to keep a close eye on you...I had no idea it would be this bad. Sakura...we need to go see Pein once you get dressed un. Or if Hidan hasn't done so already" He said sitting both of us onto the floor. I felt my head shacking no repeatedly. I didn't need that, not right now not when he was finally proud of me.

"No...no! He can't know!" I heard myself crying out wrapping my skinny arms around his chest. Sobs tore through my throat and I tried to contain them when I heard the door to our room open.

"What the fuck happened this time?!" I heard Hidan yell running over to us and kneel onto the floor his hand resting onto my head.

"How should I know un?! I came in and she looked out of it. The second I was standing in front of her she lost and broke. I don't know un. I'm just as worried as you are. She doesn't want Pein and probably no one else to know." I heard Deidara explain his hands rubbing up and down my back. The sobbing wasn't slowing down and I heard more footsteps echoe into the room and my blond went rigid for a second.

"Sakura-chan? Come on sweety lets get you into some clothes then we'll go to the office okay?" Konans calm voice said into my ear. I felt myself gripping onto Deidara more tightly, I knew I was going to be put under soon. I shook my head no rapidly, I couldn't take this anymore. As expected I felt the prick of a needle enter my arm and soon my world slowly went black Deidara's distant voice telling me everything was going to be okay. Deep down I wanted to believe him but reality knew it was far from ever being okay.

* * *

~Flashback~ (Normal POV)

A young girl ran through a grassy field chasing after a dragonfly laughing to her hearts content. She had vibrant pink hair which flowed just a little past her shoulders her bangs hanging all in front of her face. Her greens brought out her face even more.

"Sakura darling it's time to come in!" A woman shouted from a cottage up on a hill just above the field.

"Alright Okāsan*! I will once I take Mr. Rock back to the river!" The young girl named Sakura shouted and grabbed a rock with a drawn on face and began running for a set of trees. Her trip to the river was short since she jumped tree branches with the little ninja technique her parents had taught her. Landing by the river bed shortly the young pinkette girl placed the rock name Mr. Rock into a certain spot and smiled.

"Hello little girl." A deep voice echoed causing her to jump and spin around to see a large huddled figure with a straw hat on its head.

"He-hello." She squeaked standing there her hands now placed against her chest. The girl walked closer to the figure who wore a black cloak with red clouds upon it. She found herself being intrigued by the figure.

"You're a Ningyō*?" She asked looking up at the face of the puppet.

"Yes I am, it keeps my true identity a secret. What's your name young child?" The person asked, you could hear the teasing behind his words.

"My name is Sakura and I'm three years old!" Sakura smiled brightly linking her hands to behind her back.

"Wow! You're three and can already use chakra and jump from tree branch to tree branch?" The man asked with a slight surpise in his voice. Sakura only giggled for a moment.

"Yup! My Okāsan and Otōsan* teach me an hour a day they want me to be big and strong when I grow up!" Sakura explained with enthusiasm.

"My, my that's impressive. I bid you good luck on your training young Sakura." The man said turning and began heading back into the woods. Sakura stood there the wind blowing her hair slightly.

"A-ano! What's your name kind sir?!" Sakura shouted knowing she needed to start heading home. She could hear her mother yelling for her in the distance.

"My name is Akasuna no Sasori, I like you Sakura. As a fair warning to you I wouldn't leave your bedroom tonight." Sasori answered and soon vanished within the shelter of the forest trees. Standing there with a bewildered look but decided to take the mysterious mans advice. Jumping into the trees once more the young girl made her way home for dinner deciding to not speak of her encounter with her parents. The last time she had an encounter with a ninja they were forced to move. She didn't want to move again.

'Otōsan always speaks about that you should live your life with a sense of justice. If you do something wrong you should face the punishment and not run. We always run when I am confronted by one of those cloaked ninja. Okāsan and Otōsan did something wrong, they should take their punishment and make it all right again! I won't say anything to them, I don't wish to move again!' Young Sakura thought as she landed in the field once more and began running towards the cottage where she saw her mother standing at the door waiting for her.

"What was taking you so long Sakura? I was beginning to worry about you! Otōsan almost went out to get you!" The woman scolded she had long black hair and blue eyes and tan skin. Sakura only smiled up at the woman apologetically.

"I'm sorry Okāsan but there was a little chipmunk who was saying hello to me! I couldn't resist playing with it!" Sakura giggled running into the cottage and over to a man with dishwater blonde hair and brown eyes sitting there sipping at a cup of tea.

"Next time just bring the chipmunk with you sweetheart. It's a dangerous world out there and we don't want you getting taken from us." The man said and Sakura merely shrugged taking her seat at the table as her mother set a bowl of ramen in front of her.

"Itadakimasu*!" Sakura smiled and dug into her meal immediatly. After her meal the young girl went straight to her room saying she was just going to play with her toys for the night. Silently beginning to pack her pack with some scrolls her father had given her, some clothes and her travel bedding she sat at her window seat watching as everything slowly began to become dark and Hotaru* began flying about the field she loved to play in. Running to the lanturn in her room she blew the candle out and ran back to the windowfolding her arms onto the sill and rested her chin upon them. Her head perked up when the site of the cloaked ninja appeared from the forest line and slowly made his way towards the cottage. She felt the breath in her lungs get caught as fear began to slowly etch its way through her.

'They did do something bad! But why, why?!' Sakura thought jumping from her window seat and ran to her pack throwing the one strap over her head to her shoulder and stood by the door listening. She held one of her kunai's in her hand. She didn't know what to expect, the man had warned her to stay in her room, but she was so curious as to what her parents did. Quietly sneaking out of her room Sakura was careful as to where she stepped keeping her back pressed to the wall and using the shadows as her hiding tool. She stopped once she was close enough to hear voices.

"How did you find us?!" She her Otōsan snap at the man she had run into in the forest.

"It was easy Kenji-San. We have had Zetsu-San following you two since the day you betrayed Akatsuki and ran off selling information about us to many nations. We don't take likely to traitors you see. And don't give me that look Megumi, I know what you fear. Sakura will not be harmed!" Sasori explained he was out of his puppet Hiruko, his red hair shimmered in the candle light, his eyes though were shadowed and Sakura couldn't make out their color.

"And you're just going to kill us and turn her into an orphan?!" Megumi shouted pulling a kunai out readying an attack on Sasori. The man chuckled dryly before turning a hateful gaze towards the two adults.

"Sakura isn't even your child to begin with! You two stole her when she was just a new born and ran. That girl once she finds out is going to have a identity crisis later on in life with not knowing who she really is! She may be three but she is a smart girl and probably already has a feeling you two aren't her parents seeing as she looks nothing like you two ugly people!" Sasori spat stepping closer to the two adults.

"She knows us as her parents, and that's all she ever needs to know! Better us to be her parents than the low life parent she did have." Kenji laughed darkly a large shuriken appearing as he to got ready to attack Sasori. Sighing Sasori summoned a puppet from a scrool and soon the room was outlined and criscrossed with metallic wire. Both Kenji and Megumi froze where they stood.

"If you had only ran for betraying Akatsuki with only the act of selling out information about us, you would have been left to live after we threaten you and torture you to ensure you never open your mouths ever again. But the act of taking Sakura though has signed your death warrants. I hope when she is older I and the Akatsuki can be there to be pick up the pieces when her identity crisis happens." Sasori said somberly before flicking his wrist only slightly and the wires caved in on the two adults slicing them to pieces. Sakura stood there eyes wide in as she watched the gruesome murder in front of her. Sasori's words echoed in her mind.

'_But the act of taking Sakura though has signed your death warrants_.' Sakura replayed the red headed mans words in her minds her arms limp at her sides as the Kunai fell from her hand falling to the floor. Tears slipped from her eyes and her body began to shack as she lifted her hands to her face. She heard a scream echoe through the room not realizing it was actually her who was screaming. Sasori had stepped into the girls view shielding the gruesome sight from her eyes and knelt in front of the pinkette.

"I thought I told you to not leave your bedroom tonight." He said setting his hand onto the top of the girls head. He only waited as the girl didn't answer him and soon she had passed out, Sasori craddling her in his arms.

"You look so much like your mother. I only wish she could be here to see that you are growing to look exactly like her. When you wake please go to the village and do not follow me. I beg you Sakura, I don't wish for you to be in a life of crime and lies." Sasori whispered carrying the girl with him outside to the field laying her on the ground. Turning to the house after standing he made another flick of his wrist and the house exploded into a ray of flames engulfing it quickly. He only gave Sakura one more glance before climbing into Hiruko and began heading back towards Amegakure where he would be meeting back up with the Akatsuki's.

'_I hope when she is older I and the Akatsuki can be there to be pick up the pieces when her identity crisis happens_.' Sakura's eyes snapped open at the repeat of Sasori's final words and she sat up starring after his retreating form. Standing to her feet she watched as her home began to slowly burn. She could her shouts coming from the village that was at the opposite direction from where Sasori was heading. The young girl didn't want to go to the village and be treated like an orphan child who would probably die in a few months because no one would care for her. Making the final decision Sakura turn towards where Sasori was heading and ran after him planning to use as less chakra as she could and keep a ways behind him. Sasori was trying his hardest not to loose his patience as he sensed Sakura a ways back watching him from up in a tree as he sat drinking a cup a tea from the dango shop he had stopped at.

'How did I know that she was going to follow instead of going to that village.' Sasori thought looking up into the tree where he watched Sakura dart to hide still watching him.

'She heard the conversation about not being their child and now she is curious. I can't blame her but...Pein is not going to be too happy.' Sasori thought standing from his seat not bothering with getting back into the Hiruko and began walking down the forest path. Sakura jumped to the ground and kept a ways to behind her curious eyes starring straight at him. Peering from behind her tree she watched as Sasori had stopped walking before beginning again. This went on for all three days they traveled into Amegakure. Sasori had explained to the gate monitors to just let her in because she was harmless. The two ninja at the gate were stunned to watch the young girl follow Sasori trying to be stealthy and not get killed by the red headed ninja. Sasori counted down as he slowly walked up to the large building were a small group waited outside. There was a blue shark like man, a man with green beady eyes, a man with a large green contraption on him, a man with orange hair and many piercings, a man who was almost snake like and she didn't like him at first thought, and then there was woman with blue hair and a white origami flower in her hair.

Sakura stayed a ways back watching as Sasori conversed with the man with piercings intrigued to get closer to hear what they were saying but that would leave her into the open. The two seemed to be talking for hours and her body ached from the long travel and she wanted to sleep and eat. She scanned through the group once more when she began watching the woman and noticed Sasori was suddenly not there. Scrunching her eyebrows together in confusion she leaned forward a bit wandering where he had gone. Sakura yelped suddenly in suprise when she was lifted off the ground and hoisted onto someones shoulder.

"You really are something different young Sakura." Sasori chuckled and walked back to the group. Sakura wrapped her arms around the top of Sasori's head looking to everyone skeptically.

"Please tell me you left food for her to eat!" The woman said taking Sakura from Sasori's shoulders and placed her on the ground before going to her knees so she could examine the pink haired child.

"No but she was eating berries and nuts she found. Though I did try Konan-San but she never noticed it. She is exceptionally strong for a three year old and her chakra reserves and control are impressive to. She already knows a few techniques thanks to Kenji and Megumi, but not much." Sasori explained watching as Sakura stared at the woman and poked the Origami flower and giggled.

"The flower is pretty." Sakura smiled her hands pressed to her chest again.

"Thank you very much Sakura-Chan. My name is Konan and we're going to go get you some food, a bath and into new clothes then you and I are going to find Pein here and discuss what we should do." Konan smiled picking the girl up and walked off into the building with the pink haired girl who starred back at Sasori longingly.

~End Flashback~ (Sakura's POV once again)

* * *

I opened my eyes starring up at the ceiling walls of the infirmary. I felt groggy and my head ached from the memory I hadn't remembered for a long time. Turning my head to the left I saw Sasori sitting in a chair his eyes closed and a silent snore came from him. I felt my lips up turn into a smile and I sat up triggering him to wake up. Sasori was out of the chair and to my side in an instant.

"How're you feeling? You gave everyone quite a scare Sakura." Sasori said setting his hand onto the top of my head.

"Just a sligh headache Sasori-Tousan. But my head feels a bit more cleaer now." I answered a heavy sigh escaping my lips. Sitting on the edge of the bed I laid in Sasori rested his forehead upon mine his eyes closed.

"What are you thinking Sakura-Chan? I don't want to see you broken again." He said, I slowly closed my eyes taking deep breaths.

"You were right that night when you killed my parents Kenji and Megumi. When I got older I would have an identity crisis. Sasori-Tousan, I don't know who I am and it hurts and every time I come close to loosing one of you guys I part of me dies. I can't take it anymore. I put up my brick wall but everytime one of you looks at me worriedly it instantly breaks." I explained feeling tears beginning to fall and I gripping onto the blanket drapped over me.

"Then don't put it up Sakura, you're strong but you're not emotionless like most of us can be. Don't try to be okay? You're single flower in a hurricane storm trying to hold onto the branch. All other flowers have fallen but you refuse to. That proves your strength. Now lets get you back to Deidara's room before he has a mental break down. YOu've been out for quite a while. We'll talk more tomorrow in Peins office okay?" He said helping me out of the bed. I merely nodded my head let him lead me out of the room and down the halls holding my hand. I watched the back of Sasori's back and memories of something he once said rang through my head something I don't think he realizes I heard.

"Sasori...did you know my real mother?" I asked and I feel a pang in my heart when he freezes in mid step not turning to face me. Tears threaten to fall from eyes once more.

"Sakura somethings are best left unknown for right now. Just be patient okay?" He said and walked me back to Deidara's room. He gave me one last embrace before disappearing down the dark hallways. I stood there one hand pressed to my chest tears finally falling. A part of me knew the answer but another part of me didn't wish to find out. Walking into the room wiping the tears from my eyes I looked up at see Deidara starring at me with a hopeful gaze. I shut the door behind me and gave him the best smile I could muster.

"I'm anything but fine Deidara. I just need support for a while. Don't leave me okay?" I asked and I was pulled into another embrace once again hugging onto him.

"I could never dream of ever leaving you Sakura-Chan. Just promise to never leave me." He whispered leading me to bed where eventually we both fell asleep in one anothers arms.

~TBC~

* * *

There you go guys I finally finished the chapter! YESH! After three years of no updates with this fanfic I think I can finally say I have an Idea as to where I am going to go with this story wise. I do need some help with deciding what Sakura's secret Kekkei Genkei should be LOL that is the one thing I have not figured out what I had originally planned out. Now I must think of something new. There will be another flash back here in the next few chapters LOL about what break down Sakura had that has all the Akatsuki's worried. Now LOL hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon.

* * *

Japanese Words used:

Otōsan- Father

Okāsan- Mother

Hotaru- Fireflies

Ningyō- Puppet

Itadakimasu- I gratefully receive


End file.
